universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force 141
This is the profile for Task Force 141 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. Summery Task Force 141 is a multinational special operations unit composed of members of British, Australian, American, Canadian and possibly other foreign personnel, usually those with previous Special Ops experience. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a Gulag and a submarine base in the Kamchatka Peninsula, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. That have continued to perform tasks that would save the world from time to time. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Lieutenant General Shepherd (K.I.A.) Military Leaders *Captain John Price *Captain John "Soap" MacTavish (K.I.A.) *Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson (K.I.A.) *Nikolai **Archer (W.I.A., Possibly K.I.A.) *Romeo One-One Notable Characters *Private First Class Joseph Allen (K.I.A.) *Yuri (K.I.A.) *Buck *Charlie One-One *Chemo *Crane *Driver (K.I.A.) *Echo One-One (K.I.A.) *Gridlock *Marlin *Meat (K.I.A.) *Ozone (K.I.A.) *Peasant *Robot *Rocket Rook (K.I.A.) *Royce (K.I.A.) *Scarecrow (K.I.A.) *Toad (W.I.A., Possibly K.I.A) *Worm *Zach *Other Members Military Units Infantry/Special Desert Soldiers *Assault trooper *LMG Soldier *Shotgun trooper *SMG trooper *Sniper *Riot Trooper Artic *Assault trooper *LMG Soldier *Shotgun trooper *SMG trooper *Sniper *Riot Trooper Vehicles *Snowmobile Aircraft * MH-6 Little Bird * AH-64 Apache * CH-46 Sea Knight * MH-53 Pave Low * AH-1 Cobra * UH-60 Blackhawk * MQ-1_Predator * F-15 Eagle Ships * Zodiac Boats * SEAL_Delivery_Vehicle |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Knife * Wire Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-H *ACR *TAR-21 *M16A4 *SCAR-L *AK-47 *G36C *Commando (weapon) Submachine Guns *UMP45 *MP5K *MP5 *Vector *Mini-Uzi Light Machine Guns *M240 *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg *MK46 *RPD Machine Pistols *G18 Shotguns *M1014 *W1200 (Mile High Club and Museum only) *AA-12 *SPAS-12 *Ranger (weapon) *Shotgun (attachment)-Underbarrel Shotgun Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Intervention (weapon) *RSASS *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 *Desert Eagle *P99 *Five Seven *.44 Magnum *P226 Launchers *FGM-148 Javelin *AT4 *M203 *GP-25 *RPG-7 *Thumper (weapon) *FIM-92 Stinger Territories S.A.S. Training Compound * Age founded/conquered: unknown (It once served the purpose of training new members of the Special Air Service, it is unknown what became of it) * Territory type: Training base * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: none * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The Task Force lives in an age of modern tech with digital computers, cell phones, jet planes with navigating systems and drones, But in the series they live in, they live in an alternate timeline of our current day earth. Power Source Science: Tele-Communications (Because of living in the age of data and computers, they can communicate with other members to far distance across the world.) Nature: Enhanced Gunmanship (The operatives and soldiers that work for the task force are exceptionally well trained in many forms of firearms and weaponry) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Multi-Country: This organization is comprised of numerous soldiers and operatives and volunteers from different nations around the world, and they operated in many other to accomplish the goals of securing peace and security for the free world. Power Stats DC: Wall+ to Small Building with the Hellfire and Hydra rockets (Can damage concrete buildings with ease, the hellfire missiles are capable of penetrating main battle tank armor. Most variants of the Hellfire missiles contain 8-9 kg warheads.Wall with M230 30mm chaingun (Destroys concrete walls and can perforate most metals), higher in bursts, Wall with AIM-92 stinger, Street: the fire power of the 7.62 mm, M134 Minigun from the MH-6 Little Bird Helicopter, which is 3,506 joules. Street: Standard Fire arms such as M4A1 with the bullets that can be fired with 1,889 joules. Durability: Wall level: (Apaches can take a beating from small arms fire, requiring a rocket launcher, grenade, or AAA in order to feasibly down it. The compartment and rotary blades are capable of taking 23mm rounds, with a self sealing fuel system to further bolster protection against ballistic projectiles, and the aircraft has a total of 1100 kg of protecting armor around the airframe, making it highly resistant to ballistic strikes) Street. Street: Standard Fire arms are strong enough to endure it's own firing mechanisms. Street: Task Force soldiers standard durability with body armor. Speed: Subsonic: the max speed of the the HH-6 Little Bird Helicopter 78.3333 m/s. Superhuman: the speed of the Snowmobiles at 66.67 m/s. Athletic Human: The sprinting speed of the soldiers. Skills Stats Their operatives are well trained and skilled to handle most situations that puts them under extreme pressure and can handle multiple regular enemies at once, usually when they achieved the element of surprise and for the sack of stealth. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength comes from their well equipped troops and their training, and when they have precise and clear strategy and mission objectives and with the usage of valuable and reliable information to make their operations go smoothly. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their limited numbers, they lack the means of fighting any large scale open plane battles, and they tend to be overwhelmed by numbers despite their superior skills and weaponry in some cases, this may change when they team up with an actual military force. They maybe subject to betrayal even in their own ranks, such as Lieutenant General Shepard who kill various operatives to escalate the war between Russia and the U.S.. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Reinforcements MW2G.png|Task Force, demonstrating their skills in a hostage rescuing event. F.N.G. Overview COD4.png|The SAS Training Compound, Credenhill, Herefordshire, West Midlands, England, United Kingdom where they originally trained S.A.S. members Price MW3 model.png|Captain Price, Prominent member of the Task Force Extras-1.png|An old photo of the original members of the joint task force. Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Alternate History Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Nature Category:Call of Duty Franchise Category:Army